List of My Tudor Queen characters
on the second edition of My Tudor Queen, re-titled Catherine of Aragon]]All the characters that appear in Alison Prince's My Tudor Queen. Main characters Eva De Puebla Eva De Puebla (born June 10, 1486)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 11 was the childhood friend of Catherine of Aragon. She traveled to England with Catherine as her interpreter in 1501. Eva stayed on as one of Catherine's ladies-in-waiting. Her great-uncle, Rodrigo De Puebla, whom she grew to greatly admire, was Spanish ambassador to England. Eva was put in charge of the court's embroidery, when Catherine became Queen. Catherine of Aragon Catherine of Aragon (December 16, 1485 – 1536)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, pages 157-158 was the daughter of Queen Isabella of Castilla and León and King Ferdinand of Spain. In 1501, she traveled to England to marry Arthur, the first son of King Henry VII. Arthur died only a few months later, making Catherine a widow. Catherine stayed in England and eventually secured a betrothal to Prince Henry, Arthur's younger brother. Supporting characters Henry VII Henry VII (1457''My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 52 – April 21, 1509)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 108 was the King of England. His mother was Lady Margaret Beaufort. He was crowned King after a bloody battle at Bosworth Field, the last battle of the War of the Roses.https://www.britannica.com/event/Battle-of-Bosworth-Field Henry was constantly attempting to forge alliances with other countries since the Tudor dynasty was new. After the death of his son Arthur, Henry neglected Catherine, who lived in poverty for several years. Henry VII continued to rule until he became sick and died in April 1509. Henry VIII 'Henry Tudor' (June 28, 1491My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 82 – 1547), later '''Henry VIII', was the second son of Henry VII of England. He became heir apparent, after his elder brother's death in 1502. He was betrothed to Catherine nearly a year later, though the deal was broken by Henry's father. He was forced into seclusion, until his father's death in 1509. Henry was crowned King of England and married Catherine two months later. Michel Valjean Michel Valjean, also called Mr John, was a court jester for Philip of the Netherlands. He was from France. Michel first met Eva De Puebla in February 1506. They fell in love during his next visit in September 1507. However, he could not find work in the English court and traveled to the Netherlands. Michel returned during the summer of 1509 and married Eva the following autumn. He quickly became Henry VIII's favorite court jester. The next year, he and Eva had a daughter named Rosanna. Rodrigo De Puebla Doctor Rodrigo Gonsalez De PueblaMy Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 9 (died April 17, 1509)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 107 was Spain's ambassador to England. Eva, his great-niece, nicknamed him "Uncle Rod". His wife died while giving birth to their only son, Gonsalvo. He converted from Judaism to Catholicism, most likely because of the Spanish Inquisition. Rodrigo helped arrange the marriage between Catherine and Arthur. After several years of hard work, Rodrigo was fired from his position as ambassador in June 1508. He fell ill and died ten months later. Minor characters *'Alessandro Geraldini' was Catherine's confessor. He also taught Catherine and Eva as children. *'AnnaMy Tudor Queen'', Alison Prince, page 123 '''De Puebla was the mother of Eva, who gave her the diary. She worked as chief embroideress at the Spanish court. She became a widow after her husband's death. *'Arthur' (1486''My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 14 – April 2, 1502)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 36 was the first son of Henry VII. He married Catherine on November 14, 1501. Arthur was the heir apparent, until his death in 1502. *'Bianca De Puebla''' was the wife of Gonsalvo and the mother of Miguel. *'Caroz', an ambassador to England. Henry VIII rarely listened to him, and relied on Catherine instead. *'Charles V' was the son of Juana and Philip. He was betrothed to Mary Tudor. *'Don De Puebla' (died 1498) was the father of Eva and husband of Mrs. De Puebla. He was a teacher. *'Doña Elvira' was Catherine's duenna (governess). She tried to manipulate Catherine, so that King Henry VII and Philip would meet. Catherine realized what she was doing and told her off. Doña Elvira left court the following month with her son Iñigo and daughter-in-law Maria. *'Elizabeth' (February 11, 1466 – February 11, 1503)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 49 was the wife of King Henry VII. She was the mother of Arthur, Henry VIII, Margaret, and Mary. Elizabeth died a few days after giving birth to Katherine. *'Ferdinand' was the King of Spain and father of Catherine of Aragon. After the death of his wife Isabella, he married Germaine of Foix to placate the French. Isabella's crown passed on to their daughter Juana, but Ferdinand declared her insane and ruled in her place. *'Germaine of Foix' was a Frenchwoman and the second wife of Ferdinand. *'Gonsalvo De Puebla' was the son of Rodrigo De Puebla. He had a son named Miguel with his wife, Bianca. Gonsalvo worked as a lawyer. *'Gutierre Gomez de Fuensalida', Spain's ambassador to England. He was instructed by King Ferdinand to either praise or fire Rodrigo De Puebla, he chose the latter. One day, Fuensalida angered Catherine and was banished from court. *'Henry' (January 1 – February 22, 1511),My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, pages 127-128 the infant son of Henry VII and Catherine. *'Iñigo Manrique' was the master of the King's pages and the son of Doña Elvira. He married Maria. *'Isabella of Spain' (died November 26, 1504)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 61 was the Queen of Spain and wife of Ferdinand. She was the mother of Juan, Juana, and Catherine. *'James IV' (died September 1513)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 147 was the King of Scotland. He signed a peace treaty with England and married Margaret Tudor. James declared war against England and was killed in battle shortly after. *'James V' (born April 10, 1512)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 132 was the only surviving son of Margaret and James IV. He was crowned King of Scotland at eighteen months old. *'Juan' was the son of Isabella and Ferdinand. He died in the early months of his marriage. *'Juan Manuel' was the brother of Doña Elvira. He was the Spanish ambassador for Maximilian. *'Juana', nicknamed Juana the Mad, was the older sister of Catherine. *'Katherine' was the youngest daughter of Henry VII and Elizabeth. She died a few days after her birth. *'Louis XII' was the King of France. He allied with Ferdinand around 1505. *'Maria de RochasMy Tudor Queen'', Alison Prince, page 59 was Catherine's maid, who shared a room with Eva. An English nobleman proposed to her. However, he lost interest and she married, Iñigo. *Margaret' (born 1489)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 18 was the daughter of Henry VII. She married James IV of Scotland. Margaret suffered many miscarriages and had only one surviving child, James V. *'Margaret Beaufort' (1443 – June 29, 1509)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, pages 112-114 was the mother of Henry VII and Elizabeth. After Queen Elizabeth's death, she took over the running of the royal household. She served as Regent after her son's death and presided over the preparations for Henry VIII's wedding. *'Margaret Drummond, one of King James IV's mistresses. She was believed to be poisoned. *Mary' (born 1496) was the daughter of Henry VII and Elizabeth. *'Maximilian' was the father of Philip and the Emperor of the German states and Austria. *'Miguel De Puebla''' was the son of Gonsalvo and Bianca. He was also the second cousin of Eva. *'Nicholas West', the Dean of Windsor. He was sent to persuade James IV to stay on Henry VIII's side, but failed. His attempt to bribe Margaret also failed. *'Pedro de Ayala' was another Spanish ambassador to England. *'Philip' (died 1506)My Tudor Queen, Alison Prince, page 83 was the husband of Juana and son of Maximilian. He was shipwrecked on England's shores, while on the way to claim the Spanish throne. Philip met with Henry VII and they became good friends. *'Roger Fellowes', a man, who lived at court. He had a one-sided crush on Eva. *'Rosanna Valjean' (born August 13, 1510) was the first child born to Eva and Michel Valjean. *'Thomas Fish', a man, who delivered cloth to Queen Elizabeth and Catherine of Aragon. References See also *Isabel *[[List of Isabel: Jewel of Castilla characters|List of Isabel: Jewel of Castilla characters]] External links *House of the Tudor at English Monarchs *House of Tudor at the Encyclopedia Britannica *Tudor Monarchs and Dynasty at English History *The Story of the Tudor Monarchy *Ferdinand II at the Encyclopedia Britannica Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:My Tudor Queen Category:My Tudor Queen characters